When Solo Meets Surabaya
by abracazabrah
Summary: Chanyeol, si kalem dari Solo, tidak menyangka dia akan jatuh pada pesona seorang gadis pecinta tawuran seperti Baekhyun. chanbaek. GS. surabaya!AU.


_**warning (!): tons of swearing words.**_

 _ **ArekSuroboyo!AU**_

 _ **enjoy, shall you**_

 **-o0o-**

" _Injih_ _, Ibuk. Bekale kalawau sampun kula_ _beta..._ _Napa, Buk? Kula wangsul jam setunggal siyang... mboten usah, Buk, mboten usah disusul, kula mboten purun ngerepotaken sampeyan... oh, niki tasih ten angkot... Injih, injih. Kula tutup rumiyen, njih... Injih, Buk... Assalamu'alaikum,_ " (Iya, Ibu. Bekalnya tadi sudah aku bawa... apa, Bu? Aku pulang jam satu siang... nggak usah, Bu, nggak usah dijemput, aku nggak mau ngerepotin... oh, ini masih di angkot... iya iya. Aku tutup dulu, ya... iya, Bu.)

Chanyeol memutus sambungan, dan tepat setelahnya, angkot sampai di depan gerbang SMA Negeri Waijih 2 Surabaya. Dia menyerahkan ongkos kepada pak supir dan melompat turun, menghirup udara segar pelan-pelan. Maklum, ini hari pertamanya bersekolah di Surabaya. Ayahnya yang merupakan seorang dokter mata dipindahtugaskan dari Solo ke Surabaya, jadi mau tak mau Chanyeol harus ikut. Sekalian cari suasana baru, kan?

"Mas Chanyeol!" Seorang manusia bermuka agak bule dan lumayan tinggi berteriak memanggil namanya di antara kerumunan siswa di halaman sekolah.

"Walah, Dek Mark!" Chanyeol balas teriak. Yang tadi itu Mark, sepupunya asal Kanada yang sudah lama tinggal di Surabaya. Kulitnya udah nggak seputih dulu ketika terakhir kali Chanyeol melihatnya, dan malah terkesan buluk. " _Piye kabare_?"

" _Kula sehat, Mas. Sampeyan dhewe piye? Betah, ta, nang kene?_ " tanya Mark. (Aku sehat, Mas. Kamu sendiri gimana? Betah di sini?)

"Betah, kok. Tapi ya gitu, _puanas lho_ di sini," jawab Chanyeol. " _Yo wis_ , aku anterin ke kelasku. Aku ndak tahu kelas XI-A itu di mana."

"Oke, Mas. Mau sekalian _school tour_ , _ndak_?"

"Walah, _wes r_ _a usah. Langsung wae. Engkok wedine telat_." (Udah, nggak usah. Langsung aja. Nanti takutnya telat.)

Senyum Chanyeol luntur ketika melihat kondisi kelas XI-A. Emang sih, letaknya strategis, di tengah-tengah sekolah, tapi sampahnya itu lho. Sebagai orang asli Solo yang selalu menjunjung tinggi prinsip " _Kebersihan Sebagian Dari Iman_ ' dan terbiasa hidup bersih, dia tidak pernah menjumpai kelas sekotor ini. Madingnya pun penuh akan poster-poster klub bola. Chanyeol yang seumur hidup belum pernah main panas-panasan di lapangan tentunya nggak ngerti akan maksud dari poster-poster itu. Temboknya _full_ coretan tentang makian.

 _Astaga, ini kelas atau warung bakso di depan gapura rumah?_

"Lho? _Kowe arek anyar yo?_ (kamu anak baru ya?)" kata seorang laki-laki berkulit agak gelap yang duduk di bangku deretan tengah. " _Iyo, arek anyar iki. Kowe pasti wong tengah. Soale arek-arek kene gak onok sing raine koyok awakmu. Putih mulus._ (Iya, anak baru ini. Kamu pasti orang tengah. Soalnya anak-anak sini gak ada yang mukanya kayak kamu. Putih mulus.)"

"Penghinaan! _Raiku yo putih, cok_ _! Sing ireng yo mek awakmu tok!_ _Asu tenan, bedhes siji iki!_ (Mukaku juga putih! Yang hitam ya cuma kamu! Dasar, monyet satu ini!)" teriak seorang siswa di belakang.

" _Yo sing santai, talah, Hun_. (Ya yang santai, dong, Hun.)"

"I-iya, aku anak baru. Chanyeol," katanya agak kaget. "Kamu sendiri siapa?"

"Aku Jongin. Salam kenal, _yo_ ," Jongin memperkenalkan diri dengan dialek yang sangat medok. " _Bangkune wis bek kabeh. Garek nang sebelahe Baekhyun. Iku, sing pojok dewe, arek wedhok sing turu. Mek iku tok_ , _rapopo se_? (Bangkunya udah penuh semua. Tinggal di sebelahnya Baekhyun. Itu, yang pojok sendiri, cewek yang tidur. Cuma itu doang, gak papa kan?)"

"Gak papa, kok. Makasih ya, Jongin."

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati bangku yang tadi ditunjuk Jongin. Dia agak terkejut melihat si Baekhyun. Dia seorang cewek berambut nyaris cepak dengan telinga ditindik dan memakai seragam laki-laki. Belum lagi banyak bekas luka di wajahnya. Buku Matematikanya yang terbuka lebar di halaman 15 dia jadikan alas tidur, dan parahnya lagi, cewek itu ngiler! Alhasil bukunya basah.

"H-halo? B-baekhyun, ya?" panggil Chanyeol takut-takut.

Baekhyun hanya menggeliat sejenak, lalu terlelap lagi.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Apa yang dia harapkan? Ini Surabaya, bukan Solo. Menurutnya, orang-orang Surabaya itu keras dan sangat bebas. Di Solo, terutama di keluarganya sendiri, seorang cewek tidak boleh tidur sembarangan, apalagi ngiler. _Ndak elit, ndak sopan_. Ibunya bisa marah besar kalau melihat Chanyeol tidur dengan posisi seperti Baekhyun ini.

Baekhyun bangun di tengah pelajaran IPA yang kebetulan kosong, hanya diberi tugas mengerjakan latihan soal. Bukunya sudah basah sekali. Dia sangat kaget ketika melihat Chanyeol. "Lho, _jancok, sopo ko_ _n? Lapo kon lungguh kene?_ (Siapa kamu? Ngapain duduk sini?)"

"A-aku Chanyeol, anak baru," jawabnya gemetar. Baekhyun ini cewek, tapi bicaranya kasar sekali!

" _K_ _on arek endi?_ "

"Hah?"

"Hah heh hah heh, _budeg ta, kupingmu, cok? Arek endi, kon? Gak mungkin arek asli suroboyo. Raimu_ _rai-rai ndeso soale_. (telingamu budek? Kamu anak mana? Gak mungkin anak asli Surabaya. Mukamu muka-muka orang desa soalnya.)" kata Baekhyun dengan sangat tidak kalem.

 _C_ _antik_ —Chanyeol, 2018, sedang khilaf.

"Aku orang Solo," jawab Chanyeol. "Kamu kok, pake seragam laki-laki?"

" _Gak usah takon, cok. Gak onok urusane ambek awakmu,_ (Ga usah nanya. Ga ada urusannya sama kamu)" bentak Baekhyun. Chanyeol menciut seketika.

Mereka tidak bicara sampai pulang sekolah. Baekhyun rupanya seorang yang cukup pendiam dan tidak punya banyak teman. Chanyeol juga tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan gengnya Jongin yang isinya anak-anak _punk_ semua. Mereka berbadan bongsor, rambutnya disemir dan telinganya ditindik. Chanyeol mengucap dalam hati, sekolah ini peraturannya longgar atau emang nggak ada sama sekali, sih?

Chanyeol pergi ke kamar mandi setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Surabaya sangat panas dan dia lupa tidak bawa tisu. Ibunya bisa marah besar kalau dia pulang daman keadaan kucel dan bau begini. Setelah buang air dan cuci muka, dia kembali ke kelas. Kelas sudah kosong, dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebilah kayu dan sebungkus rokok dari dalam tasnya.

"K-kamu ngerokok?"

" _Jancok, ora yo. Wong yo permen ngene loh_ , (Enggak lah. Permen, gini, lho.)" kata Baekhyun, menarik sebatang rokok keluar dan merobek kertas putih yang melapisinya. Benar permen. Chanyeol entah kenapa merasa lega. " _Kok yo ndeso tenan se awakmu iku, cok, ra tau ndelok permen rokok_. (Kok ya _ndeso_ banget sih kamu itu, nggak pernah lihat permen rokok.)"

"Kamu ngapain bawa-bawa kayu?" tanya Chanyeol polos.

" _Kon iso numpak peda motor ora, cok?_ (Kamu bisa naik sepeda motor nggak?)" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Bisa sih. Cuman udah lama nggak naik sepeda motor," Chanyeol menggaruk lehernya malu.

" _Ra urus. Kon terno aku nang SMA Jiwaypih 3,_ (Gak urus. Kamu anterin aku ke SMA Jiwaypih 3.)" kata Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan kunci sepeda motor ke arah Chanyeol. " _Mbaringunu terno aku nang SMA EsEm 1._ (Habis itu anterin aku ke SMA Esem 1.)"

"Hah? Mau ngapain kamu?"

"Tawuran lah, _cok._ _Guoblok tenan se, awakmu iku._ "

Rahang Chanyeol seolah mau jatuh. Buru-buru dia meletakkan kunci motor Baekhyun di meja, mengambil tas, dan berkata, "Maaf, aku disuruh ibuku pulang duluan. Maaf, ya! Dadah!"

"Woy, Chanyeol! Woy! _Cok, lanang kok_ _wedian._ _Gicik._ (Cowok kok penakut. Cemen.)"

-o0o-

"Ya gitu, Dek. Aku _ndak_ habis pikir, dia itu cewek beneran atau gimana, sih? Ngomongnya kasar, urakan, suka bentak-bentak. Hih, serem! Aku mau pindah kelas aja, Dek! Tolongin aku, dong!" kata Chanyeol memelas kepada Mark sesampainya di rumah. Kebetulan tadi mereka pulangnya bareng, jadi Mark sekalian mampir.

"Ya... gimana, ya, Mas? Mbak Baekhyun itu emang gitu. Katanya senior-seniorku di OSIS, Mbak Baekhyun sejak MOS juga udah begitu, urakan, rambutnya cepak kayak anak laki-laki, apalagi dia pendukung Bonek, udah pasti temen-temennya laki-laki semua. Gede-gede Mas, badannya! Aku pernah papasan sama Mas Dongho, temen satu gengnya Mbak Baekhyun. Beuuuuhhh, _rai-rai_ _senggol-bacok_ , Mas! Galak!" kata Mark.

"Terus, terus? Apalagi? Ceritain, dong!"

"Anak-anak OSIS udah _ndak_ tau mau nanggepin Mbak Baekhyun kayak gimana. Didiemin, dia malah bikin ulah. Sekolah juga _ndak_ bisa ngeluarin dia dari sekolah, soalnya yang punya sekolah ya ayahnya Mbak Baekhyun. Mukanya banyak bekas luka, _tho_? Ya itu gara-gara sering tawuran sama sekolah sebelah, SMA Jiwaypih 3. Untung Mas nggak jadi nganter dia ke sana. Aku bakal ragu _buanget_ Mas masih hidup kalo Mas ikut-ikutan Mbak Baekhyun."

"Emang kenapa, Dek?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Serem gila, Mas, orang-orang sana. Udah kayak SMK, _ndak_ ada cewek sama sekali. Ada sih, cuman ya dikit. Mereka badannya dua kali dari Mas, serius! Emang hubungan SMA kita sama SMA Jiwaypih itu _ndak_ pernah baik, _tukaran_ (bertengkar) terus. Bersaing gila-gilaan, baik dari segi akademis maupun non-akademis. Mbak Baekhyun itu temen-temennya di sana semua, udah kayak sarangnya deh! Tawuran tuh, udah kayak sholat 5 waktu buat mereka, wajib!" kata Mark dramatis.

"Ya ampun, keras banget _yo_ , kehidupan di Surabaya," gumam Chanyeol ngeri.

"Wah, lagi ngomongin _opo, toh_? Kok seru banget kayaknya?" ibu Chanyeol datang dari dapur membawa sepiring kue lapis Surabaya dan dua cangkir teh hangat. "Dimakan, _yo_ , Mark. Kalau mau nambah, ambil di dapur. Budhe buat _buanyak_."

" _Matur suwun, nggih, Budhe_ , (Terima kasih, ya, Budhe.)" kata Mark sopan. Ibu Chanyeol, Jaejoong, tersenyum dan kembali ke dapur.

"Terus, terus? Ceritain lagi, dong, Dek! Aku, kan, masih kepo," desak Chanyeol, tangannya menggapai seiris kue lapis.

"Ya... _ngunu lah, Mas_ (gitu lah, Mas). Tapi, ya, bandel-bandel gitu Mbak Baekhyun juga cewek. Punya sisi feminin tersendiri yang cuma bisa keluar kalo udah sama pujaan hatinya," Mark berucap sok bijak.

"Kok sekolah ngebolehin dia pake seragam laki-laki sih, Dek? Kan seharusnya gak boleh, menyalahi kodrat," kata Chanyeol.

Mark menghela napas. "Ya, mau gimana, Mas? Udah diingetin _ndak_ boleh, tapi tetep maksa. Katanya dia _ndak_ nyaman pake rok, apalagi yang model span. Padahal di koperasi siswa ada rok yang lebar banget, semata kaki lagi. Haduh, emang aneh _mbak iku_."

"Aneh banget," tambah Chanyeol.

"Tapi, jujur _yo_ , Mas. Aku tetep lihat Mbak Baekhyun _iku_ _uayu_ _koyok putri keraton_. Coba aja seragamnya ganti pake rok, terus rambutnya dipanjangin, beuuuuuuuh... bakal jadi penggantinya Mbak Joohyun, deh!" ucap Mark.

"Joohyun... _sopo_?"

"Itu cewek yang dibilang paling cantik satu sekolah. Sekretaris OSIS. Galaknya _masyaallah,_ Mas, apalagi pas rapat mingguan. Hih, serem. Tapi masih sereman Mbak Baekhyun, sih," jawab Mark. "Beneran deh, Mas. Aku pernah lihat Mbak Baekhyun pake wig pas pentas drama Cinderella. _Jian uayu tenan, Maaaas!_ (Cantik banget, Mas!)"

Wajah Chanyeol merona membayangkannya. Baekhyun, dengan rambut sepunggung, memakai gaun rumahan biasa dan apron merah muda, sedang memasak makanan di dapur sambil tertawa menggemaskan—

"Cieeeeee, Mas Chanyeol mukanya meraaaaah...! _Pasti_ _mbayangno_ _sing ora-ora yooo..._? (Pasti membayangkan yang enggak-enggak, ya?)" goda Mark dengan sangat kurang ajarnya. " _Sampeyan seneng Mbak Baekhyun, tho? Alah, ngaku!_ (Kamu suka Mbak Baekhyun, kan? Ngaku!)"

" _Ora, yo_ , _sepurane_! (Enggak, ya, maaf!) Aku _ndak_ suka sama cewek yang _ndak_ tahu etika macam dia!" Chanyeol mendengus. " _Wes lah,_ aku mau mandi. Kamu nginep sini, _tho_? Kamarku di lantai dua deket gudang. Kalo mau tidur, jangan tidur di kasur yang spreinya Zootopia, ya! Itu kasurku."

Mark mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

-o0o-

Ada banyak hal baru yang Chanyeol ketahui tentang teman sebangkunya setelah seminggu mengorek-ngorek berita dari Mark. Chanyeol bahkan punya foto masa kelulusan SMP Baekhyun di mana cewek superaneh itu masih berambut panjang. Cantik sekali. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak berkedip selama dua puluh detik—kata Mark—menatap foto Baekhyun. Wajahnya saat SMP masih mulus tanpa bekas luka, senyumnya terulas lebar. Cantik.

Selain itu, Baekhyun diketahui tidak suka coklat. Kata Mark, saat hari Valentine, banyak cowok yang memberi cewek itu coklat, tetapi coklat-coklat itu malah dibuang ke tempat pembuangan sampah sekolah. Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak memberi Baekhyun coklat saat Valentine tahun depan.

Baekhyun punya dua mantan—Chanyeol mengepalkan tinjunya mengingat fakta ini, entah kenapa. Si mantan pertama bernama Daehyun. Mereka pacaran sejak kelas 1 sampai 2 SMP, putus karena Daehyun dikabarkan selingkuh dengan seorang cewek bernama Kang Seulgi. Mantan kedua bernama Minho, pacaran sejak kelas 3 SMP selama enam bulan, putus karena masing-masing ingin fokus kepada UN yang sudah di depan mata. Chanyeol mendecih, _alasan klise._

" _Ngelamun ae, cok. Pangananmu dirubung laler iku lho,_ (Melamun mulu. Makananmu dikerubungin lalat tuh.)" kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol agak keras. Chanyeol mengelus dada, Baekhyun ini cewek bertenaga kuli. Tepukannya luar biasa. " _Ayo, mangan nang ndisor bareng arek-arek_. (Ayo makan di bawah sama anak-anak.)"

Anak-anak XI-A selalu membawa bekal dan akan makan bersama-sama pada jam istirahat kedua. Mereka semua akan duduk melingkar di lantai dan makan sambil bercengkrama, bahkan sambil bersenda gurau. Di sini, berbagi makanan adalah hal yang wajib. Jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang tidak bawa bekal, mereka harus menyisihkan sedikit makanan mereka. Memang melenceng dari ajaran keraton Solo, tapi dengan begini, Chanyeol bisa semakin akrab dengan anak-anak di kelasnya.

"Wuiiiih, _sego padange Bu Sumi pancen oye,_ (nasi padangnya Bu Sumi memang oke.)" kata Baekhyun sambil membuka nasi bungkusnya. Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala, pasalnya cewek itu makan menggunakan tangan sambil satu kaki dinaikkan ke atas. Sangat _manly_ sekali.

"Pelan-pelan makannya," tanpa sadar tangan Chanyeol bergerak membersihkan ujung mulut Baekhyun yang kotor.

" _Jianc—_ " Baekhyun refleks menjauh. Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol bersumpah dia melihat kedua pipi itu memerah. " _S-suwun._ "

Sepulang sekolah, Chanyeol sengaja berlama-lama membereskan bukunya supaya dia dapat berduaan di kelas dengan Baekhyun. Dia melihat sebungkus rokok dan pemukul kayu itu lagi, tetapi kali ini, dia cukup yakin itu rokok betulan. Buru-buru diambilnya rokok itu, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi supaya Baekhyun tidak bisa mengambilnya, dan berseru, "Kamu ngerokok?"

" _Asem, balikno, cok!_ (Kembalikan!)" tangan Baekhyun menggapai-nggapai, tapi Chanyeol jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Jawab aku dulu, kamu ngerokok?"

"Enggak!" ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun berbicara menggunakan bahasa Indonesia dengan Chanyeol. Wajahnya merah padam. " _Sumpah, ora. Aku jek sayang nyowoku. Saiki balikno!_ (Sumpah, enggak. Aku masih sayang nyawaku. Sekarang kembalikan!)"

Chanyeol menghela napas lelah, kemudian melempar rokok itu ke sembarang arah, lalu pergi. Entah kenapa, dia marah.

Dan juga kuatir.

-o0o-

Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya dengan riang gembira. Tadi ibunya menyuruhnya membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue kering, jadi sekalian jalan-jalan saja. Cuacanya lumayan dingin, langit mendung menandakan hujan akan segera datang. Chanyeol suka sekali cuaca-cuaca seperti ini, dia jadi kepingin makan kue hangat buatan ibunya.

Namun senyumnya luntur begitu melihat sosok perempuan kecil berambut cepak sedang berjalan terseok-seok ke arah warung tempat tujuannya. Perempuan itu babak belur, tangannya menyeret sebilah kayu, dan memakai seragam sekolah yang berlumuran darah. Segera dia mengayuh sepeda kuat-kuat, jantungnya berpacu cepat. Begitu Chanyeol meraihnya, Baekhyun ambruk.

"Kamu habis ngapain?!" tanpa sadar, Chanyeol berteriak. Persetan dengan warungnya yang ternyata tutup. "Baekhyun! Kamu tawuran lagi? Jawab!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di teras toko, merebahkan kepala cewek itu ke dadanya. Memeluknya erat. "Baekhyun, kamu dengar aku, kan?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk lemah.

Chanyeol merogoh saku jaketnya, dan syukurlah ada selembar saputangan di sana. Dia mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidung dan pelipis Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Tawuran enak, nggak?"

Diam.

"Baekhyun, aku nanya."

"Enggak. Nggak enak," bisik Baekhyun lirih. Tangannya menggenggam kaus Chanyeol, sesekali berjengit kesakitan ketika Chanyeol mengusap terlalu keras.

"Kalo udah tau nggak enak, kenapa masih lanjut?"

Diam lagi.

"Jangan tawuran lagi," kata Chanyeol, meneguk ludah. Hening cukup lama. "Aku sayang sama kamu, dan aku gamau lihat kamu sakit begini."

Mereka bertatapan, lama sekali, sebelum Baekhyun kembali merebahkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. "Ck, _kakean omong. Sakkarepku talah, cok, kate tawuran maneh utawa gak._ (Banyak omong. Terserahku, lah, mau tawuran lagi atau enggak.)"

Bukannya tersinggung, Chanyeol malah tersenyum. "Kenapa kamu tawuran?" dielusnya rambut Baekhyun pelan.

" _Duduk urusanmu,_ (bukan urusanmu.)" jawabnya, menggeliat sedikit. " _Cok, pipiku sawangane aboh._ _Loro puol._ (Pipiku kayaknya bengkak. Sakit banget.)"

"Pipimu kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Tangannya mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang lebam dan berdarah.

" _Kesawat watu karo gak sengojo kegepuk kayu,_ (Kelempar batu sama nggak sengaja kepukul kayu.)" jawab Baekhyun. " _Wes, rapopo. Sesok be'e wes waras. Wes biasa kok koyok ngene._ (Udah, gak papa. Besok mungkin udah sembuh. Udah biasa kok kayak gini.)"

"Ini bengkak banget, Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol penuh penekanan. " _Please,_ stop tawuran. Kamu itu perempuan, dan nggak seharusnya perempuan itu ikut-ikutan yang begituan!"

"Ck, _kon iku lapo seh, ngelarang-larang aku?_ (Kamu itu ngapain sih, ngelarang-larang aku?)"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun. Rasa panas menjalari pipi dan telinganya ketika dia berbisik rendah, "Aku kan udah bilang, aku sayang kamu. Aku nggak mau lihat kamu... ehm, kacau begini."

Baekhyun membuang muka, wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus di bawah semua luka lebamnya. Chanyeol terkekeh dalam hati. Mark benar, mau disangkal sekuat apapun, mau ditutupi dengan imej se-'preman' apapun, Baekhyun itu tetap seorang perempuan tulen yang akan tersipu malu jika bersama dengan seseorang yang disukainya.

Tunggu, apa?

 _Disukainya?_

" _Aduh, cok, loro,_ (sakit.)" cewek itu meremas kaus Chanyeol di bagian dada, kesakitan. " _Saiki terno aku mulih. Sikilku wes ra kuat digawe mlaku._ (Sekarang anterin aku pulang. Kakiku udah nggak kuat dibuat jalan.)"

Cengiran lebar Chanyeol muncul ke permukaan. "Jadi, kita pacaran sekarang?"

 _PLETAK!_

" _Heh, lambene_ (Mulutnya!)" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusap bekas tamparan di pipi kirinya, masih nyengir. "Tapi kamu juga sayang aku, kaaaan?"

"CHANYEOL! _MATIO AE KON, SU!_ "

 **END.**


End file.
